


where do we go from here?

by i_am_not



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, throwback to baby malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: With everything that is going on in his life, Alec finds that he does indeed need that warlock TLC.Set after the events ofS01E09“Rise Up”
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Week prompt - DENIAL  
> Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.

He's ready to shut his door as soon as he opens it.

“Magnus,” Alec staggers forward, dazed. Realizing he isn’t able to do it, Magnus opens it wider.

“Alexander,” the reluctance in his tone goes unmasked. 

The light from his apartment reflects off Alec’s eyes making the hazel in them appear lighter and Magnus feels a pang in his chest recalling how earlier today, his eyes had been lit the same way, before Alec pulled away. Their unfortunate conversation had caught him off-guard in a way Magnus hadn’t anticipated. He’d imagined himself immune to unexpectedness after so many centuries. 

He really wasn’t having the best day and the _last_ thing he wanted was to deal with Alec’s hot-and-cold behaviour. More so since he’s already a little drunk.

Alec took in the disarray of his wet hair. “Were you expecting someone?” 

It wasn’t a request. There’s an unmistakable hint of disquiet in Alec’s tone. _Jealousy?_ At any other time, Magnus would’ve been flattered by it. Now, he feels a mix of annoyance and vindication. He was only preparing to call it an early night so he could drown his sorrows in alcohol, but he wasn’t about to give Alec the satisfaction of knowing.

“What do you want, Shadowhunter?” He says, brusquely. Alec was still staring at him, lips parted—the way Magnus knew Alec looked in moments of genuine surprise, when his guard slipped, moments Magnus had had the privilege of being on the receiving end of.

“I-I need your help.” Alec says, blinking rapidly. 

Magnus notices with some trepidation, Alec’s right hand clutching the Forsaken wound.

  
  


Alec doesn’t realize it but he’s terrible at guarding himself. His emotions are easily displayed in his eyes, the quirk of his mouth, the shallowness of his breath near Magnus.

His fingers hovering in a blue mist over Alec’s naked arm, Magnus can feel Alec’s eyes boring into him. He’s looking at him like he’s seeing Magnus for the first time again and Magnus remembers he’s without makeup. Alec’s caught him in a vulnerable moment like one the shadowhunter finds himself in.

Magnus can read him more easily than he can read most people. And Magnus doesn’t want to admit it, but Alec’s always on his mind.

  
  


“Is that all?” Magnus is grateful for the ease with which he can slip behind the calm veneer he’s cultivated.

“Magnus, I-” 

He knows there’s more Alec wants to say. Magnus isn’t sure if he wants to hear any more. He watches Alec hesitate before deciding against it. This close, Alec’s breathing falters and his eyes rove Magnus’ face, awaiting recognition. Magnus’ face remains impassive, even with his magic _storming_ inside him, his glamour ready to slip. 

It feels like all they do is watch each other, teetering on the edge of everything unsaid. And that’s all they’ll do. Magnus won’t allow himself anything more than a few wandering glances along Alec’s body in front of him, and that's enough. _It has to be._

“Yes.” Alec sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com


End file.
